


Ian's Secret

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Ian reveals a secret to his friend.





	Ian's Secret

I don’t own kyoryuger or characters. Hope you enjoy!

 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssss

 

 

“Ian, you need first aid,” King stopped Ian who had just left the base.

 

“I got first aid,” Ian replied, showing a wrap around his arm and bandaids on his face.

 

“For your back,” King spoke up, “I saw you get hit with that explosion. You walked behind all of us and then covered it with a heavier jacket when you got back to the base.”

 

Ian tried to hide the shock on his face, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

“Come on, you can’t bandage it yourself,” King added, “I won’t leave you alone until you let me help you or you walk yourself to a hospital.”

 

Ian sighed knowing his friend’s stubbornness.

 

When they got to Ian’s apartment, Ian grabbed his first aid kit and some extra burn cream.

 

“You really don’t have to do this,” Ian said timidly.

 

King shot him a look before saying, “I just want to make sure you get healed.”

 

Ian sighed, “I have something to tell you first,” he sat down on the couch, before taking a big breath, “I’m trans. I was born in a female body...”

 

King gave a small chuckle, “Is that all? If you say you are a boy and your name is Ian that’s all I need to know and I won’t judge you for that,” Once he saw the relief on his friend’s face, he continued, “What I will judge you for is not letting us help you take care of your wounds.”

 

Ian smiled toward his friend as he handed him the first aid kit. He went and grabbed a clean shirt for when they were done and winced as he removed his jacket.

Ian laid down on the couch and King lifted the remains of the back of his shirt to analyze the damage.

 

“There are a few blisters, but a lot of red. Your shirt is tattered and part of your binder is burnt. If you are fine with it I’ll cut the rest of the back open and then use peroxide, burn cream, and then cover it with gauze,” King announced.

 

Ian nodded and asked, “How do you know what a binder is?”

 

“I’ve traveled a lot, I have a lot of trans friends,” King commented as he got to work. When King was done, he said, “I’ll turn around and let you get your shirt on,” Once he turned he kept talking, “You won’t be able to bind for a few days but baggy shirts will help and be better for your wound. At least but keep the gauze on it until tomorrow and I can come redress it if you want.”

 

“Thanks King,” Ian went to put the kit back in the bathroom.

“I won’t tell anyone, it’s your secret,” King smiled, “but you can’t ignore an injury because of it.”

 

Ian nodded, glad that he had a friend that truly cared about him.

 


End file.
